chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Known until the early 22nd century as "Earth" (and this name is still used interchangeably), modern day Terra is still recovering from the deep scars of a cataclysmic 40-year global nuclear/chemical/biological war in the last half of the 21st century, now known as the Gene Wars (see history, below). Many regions around the world show evidence of this enormous conflict, as piles of rubble or contaminated wastelands unsafe to travel through. A rare garden world ("EuGaian" in an older planetary classification key), Terra supports a diverse ecosystem with multiple interconnected biospheres... though these too suffered great damage during the Gene Wars, and many of the largest forms of animal life went extinct. Despite the severe damage, life is gradually recovering. History For most of human history, they were alone on the planet. When genetic engineering technology came to full fruition in the early decades of the 21st century, intrepid scientists began to uplift common animals humanity had shared the planet with, giving rise to the first morph species (also known as "furs"). However, not all these projects were interested in creating companion races for humanity to share the universe with. Some wanted to use them as cheap labor, and refused to recognize the furs as people. Fur slavery was widespread by the middle of the century, and the global population was taking sides for or against the slavery. A spark ignited all-out war on a scale never witnessed before or since. Nuclear, chemical, and especially biological weapons were deployed by both sides to horrifying effect, in a war that later came to be known as the Gene Wars. The war raged for over 40 years. By the time the dust settled, few major cities had survived as more than piles of contaminated rubble. Most of the world had no surviving government. An estimated 20 billion humans, and an indeterminate number of furs, had been killed in the fighting or the plagues unleashed by the belligerents. Whole continents were depopulated and rendered uninhabitable for centuries. But the pro-freedom side claimed victory, and furry slavery was finally abolished. The next 30 years was known as the Great Reconstruction. As the least-devastated country with a still-intact government, Australia became the new world superpower and leader. A new world government was established, based on the shattered remains of what was once the United Nations. Warp drive was invented, and humans and morphs began to tentatively explore the galaxy. A few new colonies were established. Terra's explorers bumped into the Caitians in 2135, and the Voxxans in 2141, then the Rakshani is 2158, kicking off events and interstellar friendships that would lead to the formation of a major alliance and interstellar power throughout the region. Politics Interstellar Alliance Membership Terra is one of the four founding members (alongside Cait, Voxxa and Raksha) of the modern-day Stellar Federation. Local Government Earth's government is the United Nations of Terra World Government (UNTWG), formed after the Gene Wars devastated the planet's infrastructure and population. Orbital Facilities *Earth Gateway Station is a civilian center for commerce and customs. *Starbase 1 is the primary Star Fleet base in the system. *There are also multiple facilities and habitats throughout the asteroid belt, administered by the politically-sovereign Damocles Hegemony, which predates the modern Federation. Category:Planets